Ninjas
by Dark Phinx
Summary: No había manos suaves. / No había perfecta piel de durazno. / No había cabellos de seda. / Eran ninjas, no muñecas de porcelana. NarutoSasuke. Ligero Au. Lemon.


No sé s'alguien de los que leyeron la _Guía básica del Ninja para Sobrevivir a Naruto Uzumaki _lea ésto, pero ps si l'hace:

Ésto ps es un fic _a manera de disculpa_ a todos aquellos q'han dejado un review / agregado una alerta / agregado a autores favoritos / leído la _Guía básica del Ninja para Sobrevivir a Naruto Uzumaki_. Esto ps no es continuación, y es algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer en _Naruto_. Pienso q'esto ps es más como lo q'hago en _Hikaru no Go _o _Fullmetal Alchemist. _

Sé que normalmente en _Naruto _hago más como parodia/humor o algo parecido pero ps es lo mejor que podría dar como disculpa, porque ps sé que mucha gente s'interesó en el fic y ps saber que la continuación no tiene para cuando, ps m'hace sentir algo culpable (más porque ps n'he contestado casi ningún review). Y ps l'único que se m'ocurrió para compensar fue precisamente lo que cualquiera buscaba al leer la _Guía_: un lemon (en este sitio, porque ps ya pensaba dejar todo el lemon en el lj).

Y ps si no leíste la _Guía_ pero estás aquí de todos modos, espero que disfrutes el fic.

* * *

**Ninjas**

No había manos suaves.

No había perfecta piel de durazno.

No había cabellos de seda.

Eran ninjas, no muñecas de porcelana.

Pero aún así, no podía pensar en algún placer mayor.

Sus manos grandes y duras, llenas de cayos por manejar armas, acariciaron su desnuda espalda. Enterró la boca en la hendidura de su cuello y él pudo oler su cabello. Era sudor, tierra y Naruto, nada más. No había esencias de madera, de cítricos, de flores, ni siquiera el aroma del shampoo de Pakun. Quizá si Sasuke no hubiese estado tan concentrado en sentir los labios ligeramente secos besar su manzana de Adán, hubiese podido observar algunas puntas abiertas en los cabellos, muestra del descuido.

Se sentiría orgulloso de dicho descuido. Porque cada minuto que Naruto había olvidado su cabello, lo había recordado a él. A Sasuke.

Abrió un poco más las piernas y el contacto se volvió todavía más íntimo. No eran sólo sus miembros duros y necesitados, eran la lujuria y el deseo contenidos por años presionados uno junto al otro. Y era simplemente delicioso.

Naruto deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, provocándole un escalofrío. Sasuke podría indicar el momento preciso en que Naruto sintió el hueso mal soldado en su antebrazo, por la forma tan cuidadosa y delicada de su tacto. Sasuke no era una niña para sentirse conmovido por atenciones semejantes, pero sabía que detrás de esa sutileza, había un dejo de culpabilidad. Había sido Naruto quien, algún día hace algunos años, había roto ese brazo.

Paseó las yemas de sus dedos por el estómago de Naruto, en esa curiosa cicatriz, apenas perceptible, justo arriba del sello. De no haber sido él quien la provocó, quizá no hubiese sido capaz de encontrarla.

Rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Naruto, intensificando el ritmo. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, necesitaba hacerle saber que él no era el único que había acabado los entrenamientos entre sábanas manchadas. Se frotó contra él, para que lo supiera. El gemido que escapó de los labios de Naruto fue un cómplice _'yo también'_ en los oídos de Sasuke.

Sasuke le quitó la playera a Naruto, descubriendo una espalda demasiado parecida a la suya: ancha, fuerte y llena de cicatrices, recuerdos de batallas pasadas. Se abrazó a ese torso -quemado por el sol, picado por los mosquitos, golpeado por los enemigos- y mordió uno de los hombros desnudos. Algo le decía que su respiración en ese momento era bastante similar a la de Naruto en ese momento -rápida y entrecortada- pero no le importaba en ese momento, menos si lo hacía sentir tan caliente como la respiración de Naruto contra su oreja lo hacía sentir a él.

Arañó ligeramente el estómago de Naruto, sintiendo cómo los músculos se contraían bajo su toque. Aventuró su mano todavía más abajo, dentro de los pantalones, hacia el miembro exitado y caliente, que envolvió entre sus dedos.

Pudo observar la mandíbula de Naruto cuando éste echó su cabeza hacia atrás, en expresión de placer puro. Ni las facciones de Naruto ni las suyas eran las mismas de hace unos años, ya no eran unos niños. Tal vez había perdido muchas cosas en el camino, pero si ese era el sacrificio que tenía que pagar por tenerlo aquí y ahora, tal como siempre quiso, lo volvería a hacer. Sabía, _sabía_, que Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

Naruto se mordió el labio, reuniendo suficiente voluntad como para interrumpir las caricias, supuso Sasuke. Y así fue. Lo empujó, recostándolo en la cama. Las manos de Sasuke se aferraron a los pantalones de Naruto y lo arrastró contra él.

Eran dos cuerpos calientes, sudorosos y jadeantes. Parecía una batalla, como todas aquellas en las que se enfrentaron tantas veces. Y lo era, era una batalla privada. Cualquier ninja sabía que en una batalla -en la guerra- no había ganadores. Pero en ésta, _su_ batalla, era lo único que habría. Dos cuerpos necesitados, dos deseos insatisfechos por fin reunidos.

Los dedos de Naruto acariciaron sus pezones, arrancándole gemidos. Su lengua recorrió su torso, desde su cuello hasta perderse en su ombligo. Y un poco más abajo. Deshizo el nudo del lazo que sostenía sus pantalones y la forma tan demandante en la que estrujó su trasero le indicó que levantara las caderas. Así lo hizo, pronto se encontraba desnudo en una cama que era demasiado angosta para dos.

Algo húmedo y tibio envolvió su miembro expuesto. _Su boca_. Elevó sus caderas, moviéndolas rítmicamente, para _joderla_. Porque esa boca era _suya_ y si alguien tenía el derecho de joderla, era _él. _Esa boca -sus insultos, sus palabras de aliento, sus reclamos, sus preguntas- siempre había sido suya.

Pero Naruto también tenía su lado egoísta. Sólo con Sasuke. Sólo con él era demandante, caprichoso, siempre deseoso de más. Por eso abandonó su miembro, no sin antes lamerlo sensualmente, ni de morder juguetonamente la punta. Pero lo hizo. Sus manos ásperas separaron las piernas de Sasuke, quien cedió fácilmente. La lengua jugó con su entrada, humectándola, abriéndose paso entre los músculos. A su lengua siguieron sus dedos, suficiente estímulo para que Sasuke arañara la espalda. Quizá también dejaría cicatrices, cicatrices de las cuales no se arrepentiría.

Pudo ver los ojos azules mirándolo de entre sus piernas, con traviesa malicia. Supo que era el momento, por la forma de su sonrisa y la punta de su miembro en su entrada. De una sola embestida se sumergió en el cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que arqueara su espalda. Sus cuerpos se acomodaron uno sobre el otro. Fue Sasuke el primero en moverse, en pedir más. Naruto se movía frenéticamente contra él, en búsqueda de placer, mientras Sasuke entierra una de sus manos en los glúteos de Naruto, la otra acaricia su miembro desatendido.

Sasuke puede ver que en esos ojos sigue existiendo algo de la inocencia, de la picardía, de lo que sea que era Naruto cuando eran niños. Pero ahora también hay determinación, hay deseo, hay nostalgia y melancolía. Sasuke supone que sus ojos son muy similares.

Y es en ese momento, cuando Sasuke se da cuenta que Naruto no está hecho para estar detrás del escritorio de Hokage, ni para usar esas ridículas ropas. Naruto está hecho para estar desnudo y entre sus piernas. Quizá el segundo mejor lugar donde Naruto puede estar es bajo Sasuke. Aunque eso no es algo que le piense decir.

No es algo que el destino haya hecho o predestinado, fueron ellos quienes lo decidieron. Con sus palabras, con sus batallas, con sus cicatrices.

No hay promesas de amor eterno, ni ideales románticos murmurados al oído. No hay nombres, no hay palabras, simplemente porque no hacen falta. Decir algo, cualquier cosa, sería romper lo que tienen ahora: la armonía de gemidos y jadeos; el lenguaje de su cuerpo.

Por un momento todo deja de existir, incluso Naruto, incluso él mismo. Sólo hay placer y satisfacción.

Lo siguiente que sabe, es que sus músculos se han contraído, haciendo que Naruto llegue al orgasmo justo después de él.

Y Naruto se desploma sobre Sasuke, en una cama que todavía es demasiado angosta para dos.

No había manos suaves.

_(Tal como no había "felices para siempre," porque hay cosas que simplemente no existen.)_

No había perfecta piel de durazno.

_(Tampoco había promesas de amor eterno, porque los dos saben que el amor no dura para siempre -al menos eso esperan.)_

No había cabellos de seda.

_(Sólo había el aquí y el ahora, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.)_

Porque eran ninjas, no muñecas de porcelana.

* * *

Todavía más comentarios que de costumbre:

1. S'alguien tiene mejor título para ésto, ps que me diga. N'estoy conforme con el título que tiene.

2. _Naruto_ no es mi fandom principal. Como algunos sabrán, mi fandom es _Hikaru no Go_ y es donde más escribo, aunque ps la mayoría sean puros drabbles. Y mi beta n'está en el fandom de _Naruto_ así que ps se tarda mucho cuando le doy algo de este fandom (esta vez hizo una excepción y me entregó este fanfic el mismo día, por lo de la _Guía_). También he pedido un nuevo claim para _Hikago_, pero intentaré trabajar en la _Guía._

3. Escribo mucho más rápido y frecuente drabbles y flashfics que oneshots o fics largos (y también es más fácil que mi beta los termine, sean del fandom que sean) así que ps en lo q'actualizo, pensé en hacer un intercambio. Se cambian flashfics (drabbles, viñetas y ficlets) por pics. ¿Cómo? Ps nada más tienen que dibujar algún personaje/escena/pairing de alguno de mis fics y ps darme un prompt del fandom que quieran (Hikago/FMA/Saiyuki/Naruto) y yo les escribo un fic. Si no puedo con el pairing/personaje/prompt ps ya les digo y me dan otro. También pueden hacer fanfics d'alguna de las parejas o personajes que haya utilizado y pedirme un fanfic a cambio. En cualquiera de los casos, como ps somos bien poquitas fans de Hikago, ahí hago dos por uno (un pic o un fanfic 2 flashfics). Eso sí, ps tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia.No esperen lemons o fics de más de quinientas palabras.

Nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza y tanta palabrería.

Y ps ahora sí, como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Dark Phinx


End file.
